


Seiji Katayama n'est pas un lâche non plus

by Kristiel



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Français | French, M/M, Short & Sweet, frustrated Seiji Katayama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiel/pseuds/Kristiel
Summary: Suite directe de "Nicholas Cox n'est pas un lâche."Après leur discussion nocturne, Seiji a du mal à se concentrer et ne supporte pas l'air désinvolte de Nicholas.





	Seiji Katayama n'est pas un lâche non plus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).

> Merci à Shakeskp pour la bêta ! Je suis contente que mon petit cadeau t'ait plu <3

Seiji n'aimait pas manger à la cantine. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde et, comme le témoignaient les taches de confiture sur la table autour de lui, la majorité de ses camarades n'avaient jamais appris à manger correctement. D'habitude, il se serait dépêché de terminer son assiette et de partir. Pour étudier, pour s'entraîner... Les raisons ne manquaient pas. Mais ce jour-là, il ne bougeait pas. En fait, il n'avait même pas touché son plat. Son attention tout entière était focalisée sur une calamité aux cheveux châtains et au sourire communicatif. 

La source de tous ses problèmes. 

La veille, Seiji n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Après leur discussion, son esprit avait fonctionné à cent à l’heure et il n’avait pas pu se rendormir. Cela n’avait pas été le cas de Nicholas. Lorsque Seiji était parti s'entrainer au petit matin, il avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière le rideau. Discrètement. Pour ne pas se faire prendre. Cela avait été inutile. Nicholas avait été endormi comme un bienheureux, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce même sourire qu'il arborait à présent, doux et satisfait, tandis qu'il s'adressait à Bobby. Seiji, lui, ne souriait pas.

Comment Nicholas pouvait-il se montrer si désinvolte ? Comment pouvait-il agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors que Seiji, lui, avait l'impression que son monde avait été mis sens dessus dessous ? C'était inacceptable. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Il se sentait… fébrile. Son entrainement matinal lui avait paru plus efficace que d'habitude. Il avait couru plus vite. Plus loin. Malgré sa fatigue, il avait voulu se surpasser. Cela lui avait donné le courage d’affronter Nicholas, mais quand il était retourné au dortoir, celui-ci était déjà parti. Il l'avait trouvé ici, dans la cantine, entouré de ses amis, à agir avec cette nonchalance qui lui tordait le cœur.

Seiji avait envie de le secouer, de le forcer à le regarder, comme lui le regardait à se décoller les rétines. C'était pathétique. Ces pensées ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il ne réagissait jamais avec autant de passion en dehors d’un match. 

Il ferma les yeux. Tout était la faute de Nicholas. Ses paroles de la veille l'avaient touché. Elles avaient éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il avait cru contrôler. Où était ce contrôle à présent ? Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais quand il rouvrit les paupières, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. 

Nicholas le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Le pouls affolé, Seiji se sentit tiraillé. D’un côté, il ressentait un certain agacement… parce qu'il ressentait toujours de l'agacement en présence de Nicholas. C'était un réflexe. D'un autre, il était… heureux que Nicholas lui accorde enfin son attention. Ces émotions contradictoires allaient finir par le tuer. Il en était persuadé et personne ne viendrait à son enterrement, surtout pas Nicholas. Il ne l’imaginait pas dans un costume noir. Il n’imaginait pas non plus que le vêtement ferait ressortir sa carrure d’escrimeur et la couleur de ses yeux.

Seigneur.

Il devenait ridicule.

Il ramassa son plateau et se leva. Il était grand temps de mettre de la distance entre Nicholas et lui et de battre en retraite.

Malheureusement, Seiji se rendit très vite compte que l’univers était contre lui ou, tout simplement, qu’il n’était pas facile d’éviter quelqu’un quand la dite personne fréquentait la même école.  
Il s’était à peine écoulé une heure lorsqu'il croisa Nicholas dans les couloirs en se rendant à son cours de math. Celui-ci était en train de discuter avec des élèves que Seiji ne connaissait que de vue et riait à quelque chose que venait de dire l'une d'elles, une petite blonde aux lèvres rouges. Une drôle de sensation serra la poitrine de Seiji. Il détourna le regard et avança droit devant. 

— Hé, Seiji ! s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien. 

Il se figea et se tourna vers son propriétaire. Nicholas le regardait en souriant. La fille à côté de lui, en revanche, paraissait contrariée par l'interruption. Il reporta son attention sur Nicholas. Maintenant qu’il se trouvait devant lui, il le revoyait presque, assis à côté de lui sur son lit. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. L'intimité de la situation lui revint en mémoire et… il se retrouva complètement paralysé. 

— Seiji ?

L'expression de Nicholas s'était faite inquiète. Et bon sang, jura intérieurement Seiji. Même ainsi, il était séduisant. Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi était-il tout à coup muet comme une carpe face à lui ? C'était ridicule. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème pour lui parler. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Nicholas. Lui et ses foutues déclarations nocturnes ! 

— Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-il. 

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire. En réalité, les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres ressemblèrent davantage à :

— Je… euh… dois… euh…

Mortifié, Seiji referma la bouche, décida que, finalement, être muet avait ses avantages et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de classe. 

Son humiliation aurait pu s'arrêter là si Seiji n'avait pas oublié un léger détail : le cours auquel il se rendait était l’un de ceux que Nicholas et lui avaient en commun. En le voyant entrer dans la classe, Seiji se demanda si se cogner la tête contre son bureau aurait été déplacé.

Dans cette salle, le bureau de Nicholas se trouvait à un angle de 30 degrés par rapport au sien, sur sa gauche. Il voyait donc une partie de son visage. Il le voyait mâchonner son stylo et regarder par la fenêtre au lieu d'écouter ce que disait le professeur. Du Nicholas tout craché. Seiji le savait parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il en était conscient. Il était conscient de tout : la manière dont les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la vitre venaient illuminer les mèches de cheveux châtains, dont les lèvres de Nicholas effleuraient le plastique transparent de son stylo Bic, le…

— M. Katayama ? demanda soudain le professeur. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? 

Seiji sursauta. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait d'être dit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau, mais rien n'y était écrit. Ce n’était décidément pas son jour. 

Son professeur lui adressa un regard désappointé avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la classe. 

— Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Perplexe, Seiji regarda Nicholas lever la main. 

— Oui ? M. Cox ? 

— La somme de deux vecteurs qui sont placés l'un au bout de l'autre est le vecteur qui part de l'origine du premier et qui arrive au bout de la flèche du deuxième.

Quand il eut terminé, Nicholas se tourna vers Seiji, tout sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Seiji se détourna comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il reporta son attention sur son cahier. Sur la page blanche, les symboles se mélangeaient. Au bout d’un moment, peut-être cinq minutes après, peut-être une éternité, il releva la tête. Nicholas était de nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il était grand temps qu’il se reprenne. 

Lorsque l’heure de l’entrainement sonna, Seiji s’était préparé. Depuis le cours de math, quatre heures plus tôt, il avait eu le temps de se recentrer et de réfléchir à la situation. Nicholas le désarçonnait. Aujourd’hui, sa présence lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, mais il existait un endroit où Seiji se sentait puissant, où il était sûr de lui. Nicholas était peut-être plus doué que lui en relations humaines, mais sur la piste, c'était Seiji qui régnait et il comptait bien le lui rappeler. Il allait l'obliger à le regarder et à le regarder sérieusement. Nicholas ne pouvait pas lui faire des déclarations comme celle de la veille, puis agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si son monde n'avait pas été mis sens dessus dessous. Surtout, il avait besoin d'un semblant de normalité. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ce jour-là et ses réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas. Seiji Katayama avait toujours le contrôle de la situation, de son comportement en public. Être décontenancé ainsi… c'était effrayant. Et grisant à la fois. Cela faisait longtemps que son cœur n'avait plus battu aussi fort, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi excité à l'idée de combattre en duel. Pendant des années, il avait été comme engourdi. Endormi. Puis Nicholas était entré dans sa vie. Au départ, il ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Nicholas avait certes réussi à le toucher lors de leur premier duel malgré son inexpérience, mais Seiji ne l'avait pas considéré comme un adversaire à sa hauteur, comme quelqu'un d'important. 

Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'éblouir. 

Ce fut Nicholas qui insista pour qu'ils s'affrontent. Seiji sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Il n'avait même pas eu à influencer qui que ce soit. C'était presque trop facile. 

Il gagna le premier round sans la moindre difficulté. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que lors des matchs, il restait d'habitude stoïque. Nicholas pencha la tête sur le côté. Seiji imagina son expression agacée derrière son masque non sans une certaine satisfaction. À partir de ce moment, Seiji dut se battre pour de bon. Nicholas ne lâchait rien. Il se battait avec fougue, lui rendait chacun de ses coups, trouvait de nouvelles parades, évitait son fleuret. Le rythme auquel ils se déplaçaient était infernal. De la sueur perlait à son front comme à celui de Nicholas, mais c'était… amusant ? Oui. Seiji s'amusait. Et cela lui donnait encore plus l'envie de gagner. Il redoubla d'efforts. 

— Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de regarder des préliminaires ! s'exclama Aiden qui les observait. 

— Seulement des préliminaires ? s'étonna Harvard. 

Ces remarques eurent raison de lui. Seiji baissa sa garde l'espace d'un dixième de seconde et ce fut le moment d'hésitation de trop. Le fleuret de Nicholas lui effleura le torse. Triomphant, son adversaire retira son masque en riant. Nicholas avait réussi à le toucher. Bobby et Eugene se précipitaient déjà pour le féliciter. Seiji resta figé un instant, puis retira son masque à son tour et se retourna. 

Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il posa son fleuret et son masque sur un banc. 

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Nicholas avança d'un pas rageur vers lui. Ses cheveux moites de sueur collaient à son front. 

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu as été sur moi tout le long du match et maintenant, tu ne me félicites même pas d'avoir réussi à te toucher ? Si tu es en colère à cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, je peux comprendre, mais sur la piste, on est censés laisser tout ça derrière nous, non ? 

Seiji leva vivement les yeux vers lui. 

— En colère ? 

Nicholas referma la porte avant de lui faire de nouveau face. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Son ton se radoucit. Il avait presque l’air… nerveux ?

— Écoute. Je comprends que j'aie peut-être été un peu trop honnête… Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour ma défense. Oublie ce que j’ai dit. C’est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Seiji n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas en avant et plaqua Nicholas contre la porte en bois. Les muscles de son torse se contractèrent délicieusement sous ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait Nicholas ainsi, qu'il touchait un garçon tout court. Étonnamment, Nicholas ne faisait rien pour partir, ni pour se débattre. Il plissa les yeux. Seiji n'aurait pas dû trouver cette expression si attendrissante. 

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t’ai dit que tu pouvais oub…

Seiji l'embrassa. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes de façon maladroite et inspira profondément. Un parfum de musc lui emplit les narines. L'odeur de l'escrime mélangée à celle de Nicholas. Nicholas qui restait figé contre lui. Alors, le cerveau de Seiji se remit à fonctionner et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. La panique l'envahit. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Nicholas allait reprendre ses esprits et le repousser d’une minute à l’autre. Son pouls était de plus en plus rapide. Il avait l’impression de courir un marathon.

Les lèvres contre les siennes se mirent à bouger. Doucement. Comme une caresse. Le cœur de Seiji fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les mouvements de Nicholas étaient lents, presque hésitants, tout comme les mains qui se glissaient dans son dos. En sentant le corps de Nicholas contre le sien, Seiji gémit. Il passa à son tour les bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha davantage. À cette distance, ou plutôt ce manque de distance, les tenues d'escrime ne laissaient pas la place à l'imagination. Le corps de Nicholas était ferme contre le sien. Brûlant. Il ressentait sa chaleur à travers le tissu blanc. 

Nicholas approfondit le baiser. Sa langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et vint caresser la sienne. Un frisson le parcourut. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, plus brut, mais étonnamment, plus tendre, aussi. Malgré son inexpérience, il avait cru que si un jour, Nicholas et lui s'embrassaient (oui, il y avait pensé, et alors ?), la passion prendrait le dessus et les étincelles fuseraient. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait bien des étincelles, mais elles étaient dans ses veines. Dans son ventre. Le baiser de Nicholas, lui, était doux, presque sage. Il s'en dégageait une intimité qui lui gonflait la poitrine. L'une de ses mains remonta le long du dos de Nicholas et jusqu'au bas de sa nuque où ses cheveux étaient coupés à ras. Il aurait voulu le maintenir ainsi un long moment, sans doute l'éternité. Malheureusement, il avait encore besoin de respirer. 

À bout de souffle, Seiji s'écarta et posa son front contre celui de Nicholas. La respiration erratique de celui-ci caressait ses lèvres et il le sentit s'agripper à ses hanches. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il entrait en terrain inconnu. Toutefois, comme Nicholas, Seiji n'était pas un lâche. La veille, il avait été trop dérouté pour lui répondre. Cette gêne l’avait suivi toute la journée. Maintenant, enhardi par ce qui venait de se passer, il sentit les mots affluer dans sa gorge. 

— Tu es la personne la plus arrogante que je connaisse.

Nicholas haussa les sourcils. 

— Tu es sûr qu'on ne parle pas de toi ? rétorqua celui-ci en riant. 

Sa voix était délicieusement rauque. 

Seiji poursuivit sans prendre la peine de répondre. 

— Mais tu essaies toujours de t'améliorer. Et tu y arrives. Tu es passionné. Rien ne t'arrête. Tu aimes l'escrime autant que moi et tu me rends coup pour coup sans la moindre crainte. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû te dire hier soir.

Nicholas releva la tête et l'appuya derrière lui, contre la porte. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et ses cheveux plus emmêlés que d’habitude. Tandis qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, Seiji sentit son pouls s'emballer. Il avait encore du mal à croire que c’était lui qui avait fait ça. 

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je t'ai suivi ici, avoua Nicholas. Je pensais que tu allais me frapper. 

Seji fronça les sourcils. 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Pour ce que je t’ai dit hier soir. Tu m'as assassiné du regard toute la journée. 

Seiji sentit son ventre se nouer. Alors Nicholas avait remarqué. Et il avait cru que…

— C'était mon regard normal, rétorqua-t-il d'un air faussement courroucé. Finalement, je vais peut-être te frapper. 

Un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres de Nicholas.

— Oh Seiji…, souffla-t-il d'une voix amusée. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. 

Le ton taquin réchauffa Seiji de l'intérieur. Il voulait que Nicholas lui parle tout le temps de cette manière, comme s'il l'appréciait, comme s'il aimait passer du temps avec lui. 

— La ferme, dit-il pour la forme. 

Nicholas se pencha vers lui et, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, chuchota :

— Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

Seiji ne se fit pas prier. Il captura les lèvres de Nicholas en un baiser plus fougueux que le précédent. Il le saisit de nouveau par les hanches et le pressa contre la porte. Savoir que Nicholas était à sa merci, entre ses bras, lui montait à la tête. Pourtant, Nicholas était loin d’être passif, bien au contraire. La manière dont il l’embrassait et le touchait avait un goût de défi. Il avait l’impression d’être de retour sur cette piste et de chercher à tout prix à gagner, à s’élever, sauf que cette fois, la victoire de Nicholas était aussi importante que la sienne. Les paroles d’Aiden lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur aîné n’avait peut-être pas eu tort.

Plusieurs coups résonnèrent tout à coup sur la porte. Seiji sursauta et releva vivement la tête. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Nicholas. 

— Vous avez bientôt fini ? Il y en a qui aimeraient se changer ! cria Kally. 

Seiji regarda le visage horrifié de Nicholas et son apparence plus que douteuse. Contre toute attente, un rire rauque lui chatouilla la gorge. Devant l'absurdité de la situation, Nicholas gloussa, lui aussi. Quand il reprit son souffle, Seiji passa une main dans les cheveux de Nicholas pour les recoiffer, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

— Voilà, c’est mieux, dit-il.

De nouveaux coups résonnèrent contre la porte. 

— Si vous vous êtes entretués, je vous tue !

C'était la voix de Harvard.

Nicholas leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Seiji s'écartait de la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura : 

— Retrouve-moi dans la chambre dans dix minutes.

///

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, Seiji retira vivement son casque de ses oreilles.

— Je croyais qu'on avait dit dix minutes ? demanda-t-il.

Nicholas se passa la main dans les cheveux. 

— Désolé. J'ai eu plus de mal à m'échapper que je le pensais.

— Si tu étais moins… gentil avec les autres, aussi…

Il avait prononcé le mot gentil comme une insulte. 

Nicholas haussa un sourcil, mais se laissa tirer vers son lit. Seiji le poussa légèrement pour qu'il s'y assoie et s'installe à côté de lui. Sa patience avait ses limites. Il était grand temps qu’il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Il se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser.

— Que les choses soient claires, murmura Nicholas contre sa bouche. 

Seiji poussa un grognement agacé et tenta de nouveau de capturer ses lèvres. Nicholas l'en empêcha. 

— Ce n’est pas parce qu’on…, dit-il en les désignant l’un après l’autre. Que je vais te laisser gagner pour autant. 

Seiji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de le dévisager d'un air incrédule. Puis un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. 

— Je n'en attendais pas moins, dit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long du flanc de Nicholas. 

Le frisson qui le parcourut lui fit l'effet d'une petite victoire. 

— Au contraire, continua Nicholas. Je vais redoubler d'efforts pour te battre.

— Dans tes rêves, souffla Seiji avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres et de l'attirer en arrière avec lui sur le lit. 

Un rire mélodieux échappa à Nicholas. Cela empêcha Seiji de l’embrasser correctement, mais il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas grave. Il devrait simplement redoubler d’efforts pour transformer ce rire en d’autres sons tout aussi agréables.

À bien y réfléchir, leur relation n'avait pas vraiment changé. Nicholas voulait toujours le battre. Ils n'avaient pas troqué leurs disputes quotidiennes contre des mots doux. Du moins, pas totalement. Il lui arrivait toujours d'avoir envie de lui faire avaler son fleuret. Ils se disputaient toujours autant. 

Seulement, désormais, Seiji possédait des manières bien plus satisfaisantes de le faire taire.

Il avait hâte de les mettre en pratique.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue ! Si vous avez le temps, laissez un petit commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)


End file.
